kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos Groups
Kairos ''= A specific moment in time when something happens! ''Chronos ''= The continuum of time, what happens over the long-haul. We will be forming small groups (2-3 people, all guys or all girls) for a three-fold purpose of 1) Accountability and encouragement in our Christian walk 2) Reading Scripture 3) Praying for each other '''Changing lives through Reading God’s Word' What are Chronos Groups - Chronos Groups are groups of 2-3 people that meet weekly for discussing the Bible, accountability, and prayer. The Groups are self governing and follow no specific curriculum. By design, these groups encourage the participants to discover the Word of God by themselves, with the Holy Spirit and one another to guide them. There is no need for a leader per se, as the group members decide the time and place of the next meeting, and which book of the Bible to read next. What do Chronos Groups Do? - They meet together once a week for one hour to go through personal accountability questions designed to increase personal holiness, and encourage individual faith sharing. Each week they choose a book of the Bible to read in its entirety. Each person should end up reading about 20 chapters of scripture a week, so if it is a short book, you may read it 5 or 6 times in a week. If it is a long book, you might only read it twice. The idea is to get a broad picture of the Scripture, and to allow the Holy Spirit to speak through it. What Happens if We Don't Finish Our Bible Reading? - If one or more members of the group fail to finish the set readings for the week, then everyone in the group starts the reading again, until everyone arrives having read the set amount for that week. This repetitive reading of the scripture really helps you get to grips with what the Bible is saying. What are the Accountability Questions? - Each person acknowledges by being a part of the group that they want accountability. With that said, individuals are expected to share where they need accountability, and the others are expected to encourage them from victory to victory: loving them to a free and pure place. How Do I Join a Chronos Group? – We usually mix the groups and start fresh each school year. Figure out who you would work well with, and let's see if we can get a new group set up! Where Do Chronos Groups Meet? - Chronos Groups can meet anywhere, in a home, coffee shop, restaurants etc. Why Are the Groups Same Sex? - Because of the need for honesty and transparency during the confession of sin, this is best done within groups of the same sex. Why Is There No Leader? - There is no need for a leader. One of the joys of this model, is that anyone can facilitate a group. All you have to do is choose a location, and a book of the Bible to read. Don't we need a Bible Teacher or Study Notes? - No! The idea is to cut out the middle man and allow God to speak directly to you through the scripture. In many areas of our spiritual life we depend on others to spoon feed us or to take responsibility for us. Chronos Groups encourage us to communicate directly with God, and to take responsibility for our spiritual lives. What is the Lifespan of a Chronos Group? - We desire for the groups to last a year before we readjust and shuffle them. That gives you an opportunity to build relationships with more people. Do all the members have to be Christians? - No. These groups are a really good place to bring seekers into, and for them to let God minister to them through scripture. Friends, family, neighbors and work colleagues will all benefit from being immersed in scripture. What about Prayer? - You are encouraged to pray for each other during your meeting and during the week as well. 'Therefore, confess your sins to one another, and pray for one another, so that you may be healed.' James 5:16 Category:Foundations